masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Infiltrator Guide
Klaumbaz fix up this page or I will remove it. Check your talk page for more. [[User:Bioevil087|'Bioevil087']] 06:42, 26 November 2007 (UTC) working on it. i've cleaned up the page a bit (grammar and "negative" comments i think you were referencing). suggestions are welcome. Klaumbaz 05:26, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Is this a guide? This doesn't look like a guide. It's more of a "what I've done" article. Any chance of a rewrite with an objective "benefit/disadvatage" statement next to each skill set? The grammar is still pretty bad though... : Yes, this article is in need of some major help which is why I've added the tag. As another edtor feel free to take a crack at it and get it into shape :) Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 16:50, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Which party members to use? I just got the game and found this guide very useful. What two squad members do you suggest and what skills do they have? : That will depend on personal preference of course, but you have tech and combat represented in the infiltrator so a biotic (Urdnot, Kaidan, or Liara) is probably a good first choice and then you add Ashley for combat, Tali for tech, or Garrus for a little bit of both. : --avfanatic (talk) 20:30, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : I typically brought Urdnot and Garrus, I liked their assault rifles. These two could take a beating when I would use them to pull a room. I had Biotics set at defensive only for 80% of the game. The AI in the game for the allies was just as bad as that of the enemy (go figure). Also I wanted to use Wrex as often as possible to unlock that specific unlock. For their weapon upgrades, i used one of the +damage, one -heat, and i would typically give them incendiary rounds (explosive was fun for a little while). The game would have been completely playable with any ally combination using my playstyle (snipe from as long a range as possible). Hope this helps Klaumbaz 02:18, 2 December 2007 (UTC) : I used Ashley and Wrex during the entire game (for the Ally achievements) with squad power usage set to defense. While more biotic crowd control powers would have been useful, I found that Throw and the occasional Stasis did the job well enough. I used pistols with Marksman and tech powers more frequently than sniper rifle attacks. If you do not go the sniper route, invest points in First aid for Shepard or Ashley. --Hexdump 12:50, 14 December 2007 (UTC) A few suggestions Pistols: If you are going to rely on the Sniper Rifle, Techs, and Allies, then taking Pistols higher than 5 is pointless. You said in the guide to leave it at 5, but your example says 6. But, if you haven't picked a weapon Bonus Talent (either Shotguns or Assault Rifles), and you are having difficulty taking down nearby opponents, then by all means feel free to put more into Pistols. Although, on my current play-through with Infiltrator/Commando on Hardcore, I have been using an Assault Rifle completely Untrained, simply to get the 150 kills achievement, and its accuracy is decent as long as I crouch. You could leave Pistols at 5 permanently and just use a Spectre Shotgun/Assault Rifle untrained relatively effectively for close combat. Sniper Rifles: Since you picked Infiltrator, I assume you'd want to use the Sniper Rifle. This will be your main form of attack, so max this ASAP. Tactical Armor: Pointless after 7 unless you MUST have the Advanced Shield Boost. But with Immunity, the Armor bonus from TA is negligible. Fitness: Max Immunity is basically God Mode. Combined with Commando's "Immunity Specialization," and the first level of Shield Boost, you can keep Immunity and your Shields up indefinitely against multiple opponents. Not having Fitness maxed is basically shooting yourself in the foot on higher difficulty levels. Electronics: Max this ASAP. Removes enemy shields and gives you the best possible passive defense. Need I say more? Damping: I'd say 6, because I didn't find it too useful once I had Immunity. It does help save your Party Members, but most mobs seem to target Shepard first, and with 80% Damage reduction from Immunity, extra points in Damping seem like a waste. Decryption: Anything higher than 9 is a waste if you have Immunity. I'd put points in here before First Aid though. First Aid: Your guide says to leave it to Party Members, but your example says 4. Anyway, I agree with the first suggestion; 0 Points - always train First Aid on your Party Members. Commando: Should be maxed as soon as you get it. See Fitness. Charm/Intimidate: If you plan on using this character across multiple play-throughs, don't stick a single point in either. But, if you just plan on beating the game, or plan on trying different classes through the different play-throughs, then by all means put points into Charm/Intimidate. But put points sparingly. When you level up, try saving one or two talent points for later use. Then, when you get to a conversation where you feel you absolutely HAVE to use the Charm option, or just want to see the outcomes, go ahead and load the game, stuff those extra points into Charm. But wasting your limited talent points on something that will level itself is, again, shooting yourself in the foot for higher difficulty levels. Spectre Training: I'd suggest only 4 points, simply to unlock Unity. If you really have nothing left to put the points in, by all means fill up Spectre Training. But the bonuses from ST are hardly worth putting points towards if you haven't completely maxed Commando, Electronics, Fitness, Sniper etc. An example of a better point-spread would be this: Pistols: 5 Sniper: 12 Tactical Armor: 7 Fitness: 12 Electronics: 12 Damping: 6 Decryption: 9 Commando: 12 Charm/Intimidate: 0 Spectre Training: 4 I'd suggest tossing in any extra points into Spectre Training first. Unlocking Advanced Shield Boost, or even upping Damping/Decryption would be decent choices as well. If you only plan on using the character once, you could go for Charm/Intimidate. And if you got a Bonus Talent from another character play-through (such as Shotgun or Lift), I'd go ahead and max it before Spectre Training. As for which bonus talent I'd suggest: Try either Assault Rifle or Shotgun, for close combat; Lift, to get those pesky mobs out from behind their defensive positions; or Hacking, to reduce recharge on Sabotage, Overload and Damping. As for Allies, I'm suggest Liara first and foremost, her Singularity and Lift will pull those hiding mobs out from behind their boxes. Then, probably Wrex, for sheer power. Or, take someone who's achievement you hadn't unlocked yet. Those bonuses are a godsend, getting them asap will make future characters that much more fun.--63.229.1.18 01:45, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Staying objective.... It says, "and most versatile of any class." well... in the sentinel page it says, "The Sentinel is the most flexible class...." Neither is right or wrong, they are just different opinions. So I think that the writer's opinion should be removed from the guide--not to mention that the wiki is contradicting itself.Swimg43 14:44, 30 January 2008 (UTC) :It should be kept in mind that infiltrators use only tech/combat while Sentinels have biotics/tech and can also use pistols making them spread over the three specializations, so I think the Sentinel is the most versatile class (P.S this probably isn't a good thing :P). It isn't personal opinion that makes Sentinels the most flexible class, there are facts that point to it.--Mandez 20:22, 25 February 2008 (UTC) How to use the Infiltrator Class in combat Removed section during overhaul (backed up in comments above this text), as much of what was said was still rather biased, incomplete, or redundant with what is elsewhere in the guide. —Feauce 09:13, 15 November 2008 (UTC) unoverhaul + reoverhaul the recent 'overhaul' made some impressive improvements to some sections, like bonus talents and party members, but also added very poor equipment and class abilites information. the older version more accurately describes the abilities and equipments without the bias of selectively leaving out information for skills the overhaul author didn't like as much, master dampening increases the number of targets the ability can stun and increases the cooldown penalty in addition to 'only increasing the radius by 2m.' the build examples section could still use some work but should probably be removed entirely. Tetracycloide 16:08, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :As said author, I'm rather displeased with what you describe, bordering on insulted. The talent you quote here is unbiased truth that 6 points (half the talent's maximum) brings no increase in damage, and 2m radius. Compare that versus putting those points in class specialization, Spectre Training, or any number of other things, and you'll see what I mean. The existing text that you reverted to also describes none of the defensive benefits (indeed, near-invincibility) of Fitness, as well as removed several of the improvements you claimed to like. I think there should be a decision as to what is removed, what stays, and if no one can agree, then I believe there should be separate guides posted if authors feel so inclined, so visitors get a wider view of the topic in general, instead of relying upon one guide. —Feauce 19:16, 2 January 2009 (UTC) ::I was a little too harsh. I did end up leaving in most of the work you did anyway, not that it stooped you from putting back anything I took out. I still feel you undervalue master damping's shorter recharge time (-10 secs) and increased effects (stuns more targets, longer cooldown increases on target abilities) and overstate the necessity of fitness. Even though both versions of text include tacit or overt suggestions for point allocation I think the article would be better served if it was informative and left those decisions up to the reader, maybe recommended minimums should just be taken out? There are still a large number of areas where the text reads more like a conversation between gamers on what a player did and didn't do in their last play through, perhaps it could be improved to sound more like an encyclopedia? 00:12, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :::I would be inclined to agree, except that this is a guide, not the infiltrator article. There's a distinct difference, and on FFXIclopedia there's a template for that express purpose, and there are also guides written both by the community and by a single author. That being said, I am rather pleased with the way the combat skills were revised in the most recent edit. If the other sections can be revised in the same manner, I believe we will have a version of the guide that everyone can be happy with. —Feauce 15:31, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ::::Also, the beauty of a wiki is that you have dozens of editors on hand to add to your work. Guides combine the best of everyone's experiences to improve our playthroughs. --Tullis 15:35, 12 January 2009 (UTC) :::::Personally I found the suggested talent distribution to make a lot of sense. That said everyone is entitled to their own opinion and as long as you fully explain why you believe your opinion makes sense, I have no issue with it being part of this guide. Feel free to add things such as "It is suggested that increasing this skill to the master level can have these improvements, although it should be left to the discretion of the player if that increase is worth ____ points". On a separate note, I personally believe all of the guides could benefit from this sort of in-depth recommended point distribution. Keep up the good work! --Incrognito 22:25, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I don't come to a guide just for raw numbers I could easily look up myself, I want to know how someone who's tried the combinations out thinks they work in practice. Please by all means give your opinion/experience. =My Favorite Infiltrator= Pistols: 5 Sniper: 12 Tactical Armor: 8 Electronics: 12 Damping: 12 Decryption: 12 Operative: 12 Spectre: 12 Hacking: 12 You should have 5 points left. I put 4 Tactical Armor and one in Pistols. My brother put all 5 in Pistols. Depends on your play style, I guess. For party members, I used Liara (can be substituted for Wrex) and Ashley. Liara was biotic optimized and Ashley/Wrex were close range combat optimized, though in the case of Wrex, I balanced Shotgun and his biotic skills. --DaKroganKilla 4:42, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Input please? I played a Soldier on my first playthrough, loved it, but I found myself looking at Tali mess with the Geth and I thought "I wish I could do stuff like that, but I don't want to give up my precious Assault Rifle, and I don't want to be a 'glass cannon' like Tali." So the other day it occured to me to make an Infiltrator with Assault Rifles as a bonus talent, and basically treat it as a Soldier except with some Tech. I'd probably specialize as a Commando for the Immunity bonus and damage boost. I wouldn't use a Sniper Rifle or a Pistol, only an Assault Rifle. The way I'm looking at it is I'm basically trading Heavy Armor for Tech abilitys and hoping Electronics can make up for using Medium Armor instead of Heavy Armor. Any thoughts as to whether this would be a good/bad idea? Would it work? Suggestions? Thanks. 19:50, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Ψ